A HiJack story
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: HiJack possible sex Jack is domanate. Moderen time, Pitch is a teacher that rules the night showering nightmares on all of the chlideren. Jack has no powers in the prologue. And Hiccup is wel..Hiccup. and there are more genres than listed -w- Astrid is in here on occasions
1. Prologue

Prologue  
_**This is your totally awesome captain speaking, and have supported HiJack for **_ _**three days and life rocks. Everything changed for the bestest for any fangirl. **_ _**This story will mostly in Jack's point of view. In the prologue Hiccup is 13 and **_ _**Jack is 18. This is gonna be a bit short so...Clashie sorry.. the settings is moderen time and its the beginning of winter. And if you listen to music when you read fanfiction listen to Monster by Paramore. Good song for this stuff.**_  
Hiccup was preparing for a school trip and he knew it as well as his lover Jack did..the eighteen year old brown haired dork he loved with all his heart. "Hiccup, I know you've been excited for this trip, but you can't leave me alone..I don't want to be alone again?.." Hiccup knew Jack would try that stupid trick. "Jack, you've lived seventeen years of your life without me. I don't think a week is going to kill you." The others called for Hiccup. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he was kissed by the taller boy. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon alright?" Jack nodded and kissed Hiccup one more time before he let him go. As Hiccup and Toothless walked toward the Hiccup's other friends Jack called after them. "Take care of him, Astrid!" She nodded in annoyance before getting on the bus. _"Bye.._" Hiccup mouthed. Jack waved in response followed by a wink and a sly smirk that made the younger boy blush.

A week later: Hiccup returned home from his trip and stormed back to his neighborhood to be welcomed by their family and boyfriend. Hiccup had expected to see Jack in front of him welcoming him home with simple kiss one the lips for now, until they made it to their ledge. That's where they had serious make out sessions. Hiccup looked around the crowd to see I'd he could find his lover. Then he felt hid dad put his hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, my boy, there's something that you need to know. I-its about Jack.."He explained. Hiccup became very nervous. "H-he's playing a joke on me. I mean he does it all the time." His father shook his head knowing it wasn't going to be easy to tell his only son what happened.. "Come on, lets go inside where it's warm.."He nodded and followed his dad to the house.

"So where's Jack?" His father shook his head motioning him to sit. He continued to stand. "Son, I'm afraid to say, but there was an accident in the neighborhood. Apparently Jack had been involved. There were some strange men in the area..They say the men chased him into the woods, he supposedly tripped and fell into the lake then was trapped under the ice. Jack is dead, Hiccup..I'm sorry." Hiccup fell to his knees. "Wha- what? No...no, no, he cant be dead..he can't be." Tear were formed into small puddles on the hard wood of the living room. He continued to repeat those as he regained the strenght in his legs and made his way to his room continuing to cry. The pain in his chest was unbarable. Hiccup wished for death to take him from this world that was now a living hell in his eyes..

_**I wanted this to be short because I didn't want to give too much away. Leave a comment about the plot twist. This is Captain Thunder Clash signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Found

__**_  
Hi everypony this is your too ligit to quite captain speaking and I just wanted _****_to know if you enjoy the plot twist in the prologue. So leave a comment and tell me what you though. I'm putting this first chapter is gonna be in Hiccup's point of view. Each chapter will be in either Hiccup or Jack's point of view. This first one is in Hiccup's pov. Enjoy~ o-e ; you better_**.

Hiccup's Pov  
It's been two years since Jack died. It still hurts to think about it. The situation destroyed me..it crushed me mentally. The physical pain was just as bad..I would cut trying desperately to end the pain that fills my everyday life. I'm a sad pathetic piece of crap wasting away in the bathroom. I spent days regretting that day I left for my trip in middle school. Jack had lost of issues and I put my wants before his needs. I was too selfish and wasted a week away from him. My dad tried to get me to go to the funereal but strongly refused because I knew I would not have been able to handle it. I probably would have jumped in the coffin shaking and yelling at him, begging for him to touch me the way he always did when we were alone.. I could cry just thinking about it..but there was no time I had to clean myself up and go to school. First year of high school...fun..I hate it.

When I finished getting ready I said good bye to my dad and walked to school with Astrid. She welcomed me, but I shrugged it off. She knew better than to mess around during this time of the year. It was already bad enough I had to got to school she didn't have to make it worse. "So how's it been going, Hic?" Astird asked. I got in her face. "Don't call me that! You know Jack came up with that and he's the only one allowed to call me that!" I growled.

She put up her hands and pushed me away gently. "I know I'm sorry. I just wanted to lift your spirits a bit, you know..Hiccup, you've been depressed for too long. I'm saying this next part for your sake..you have to forget about Jackson Frost."

My eyes widen. "Forget..forget about him...I-I can't. I won't! You've always been so jealous of him even though you meant nothing to me then and now. Ever since I met Jack I wanted to be more than friends with him..but with you, Astrid, I see you as nothing more as a friend. I know that sounds horrible, but its how I feel.." Then she punched me in the face and ran away. I think she was crying, but it wasn't my fault she was acting like complete jerk..

At school  
I had continued my day as usual but that was before my life got screwed with again. There was a new kid. He looked just like Jack.. I was ready to cry, but I didn't. Yeah his face looked like **_my_** Jack, but this new kid's hair wasn't black, it was white like the snow outside.. his eyes were blue like I don't know I'm not this, but I'll admit he is handsome, but I had to stay loyal to the one that had loved me. It was weird cause his seat was next to mine. All of sudden I acted weird. Like I did around Jack. I didn't like it..

I took a seat and the white haired boy spoke. "Hi, I'm Jack." He said. It pained me to hear the name but I kept myself together. "Hiccup." with that we shook hands which I thought was a bit weird. "I know I've seen you around before." Not many kids our age shake hands with another. It made me a bit happy to be noticed by someone that wasn't actually a friend like Astrid or the twins or something. We heard the bell ring and we both still had a hold on each others hands. We both blushed and I kept my hands inside the old hoodie Jack gave to me for my birthday. Wait did that kid say he's seen me before?

Flash Back:  
We were sitting on Jack's bed and I watched him walk over to his closet to retrieve a new hoodie. I wanted one of his hoodies since they were always smelt like him. He didn't know that's why I wanted it, but after hours of telling him to keep them he agreed and the next thing I knew he gave me his favorite grey hoodie for my birthday. Luckily we were alone in my room and the party was over because he got really handsy with me and told me to try on the hoodie or he'd continue. I wanted both so tried on my gift. It was a bit baggy, but that's how I liked them. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my torso. "You look great, Hic." he whispered. "T-thanks, Jack.. I love it..."

"I love you too, Hic.." He was always able to see the true meaning behind my words. I turned around and hugged him back.

xx

It wasn't long until I was interrupted by the teacher and the final bell. Jack looked over at me a few times I think he likes me. It hurts to be around him. He's too much like **_my_** Jack. It ripped my heart out. I just wanted to run away and hide. I wanted to bleed out and die. I wanted to die and spend the rest of forever with **_my_** Jack. Class seemed to fly by. I hadn't noticed I ran out of there. "Hiccup!" I'm going crazy he's not real. Jack's dead.. I made it outside and continued to run home. Thank god that was my last class. "Hiccup!" I continued to hear my name being called but that didn't stop me. Then I felt someone grab my arm I looked back and saw this new Jack. I tried pull away but he kept a firm grip. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

"No, Hiccup, not till you tell me why you ran out of there like that." He looked over and saw the woods. Those dreaded woods I haven't been there in forever and I intend to keep it that way. He dragged me into the woods. That's when things got worse. He tripped on a root and caused the two of us to fall. I heard Jack loss his breathe as fell on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes and I don't know how it happened but we both lean in on each other and we kissed. His hand was placed on my cheek and his other on my waist. My arms went around Jack's neck and it felt so good but I felt so dirty for kissing someone else. I can't believe I kissed back..it was even worse because this kid looked like **_my_** Jack. We end up French kissing. The kiss must have lasted at least lasted ten or fifteen minuets. When he pulled back I quickly got off of him. He got up himself and walked over to me. "I've like you for awhile Hiccup. I've tried to talk to you but you always disappeared." He said putting his arms around me again. I wanted to push him away but it was so nice to be held again. "How long have you lived here?" I asked. "Since this school year started." I finally pushed him away and he stared at me.

"So I'm guessing you don't like me?"

"It's not that it's just your to much like my last boyfriend. His name was Jackson frost, but everyone called him Jack." Jack smiled. "Well, that's weird that's my name. What happen to him if you don't mind me asking." I stepped back. "He..he died...two years ago today. In these woods there's a lake not too far from here. That's where it happened. He got trapped under the ice." Jack's smile faded. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know, but the more you tell me the weirder my situation gets. I don't remember my past but I woke up at the lake your talking about. Do think I could be the Jack from your past?" "I-I don't know..but there is only one way I can know for sure." Jack gave me a weird look. "What is it?" "D-do you hear voices like someone saying that they're the man in the moon?" He nodded. "It doesn't happen to often but yeah I hear it." The next thing I knew I was in his arms hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much.." I sobbed. "Shh..it's okay Hic. It's okay.." He held me tightly and I melted in his arms. My life could be normal again..I could be happy. "Maybe tomorrow we could talk and you could tell me about us..sound good?" I nodded happily, I could still feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Hiccup, I think we should keep this a secret for awhile. Just for a few months." I nodded. "Yeah. Sounds fair." We continued to hold each for awhile when we realized the time I realized it was pass my curfew.

"So are you going to go home?" Jack shook his head. "I'm kinda homeless.." He explained looking at the ground. I grabbed Jack's wrist and lead him to my house. "Your an idiot sometimes, you know that." He chuckled. "I do now..thanks Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 2: Let it go?

_**Hello everypony this is your captian speacking and i just wanted to thank everyone for reading this, adding totheir favorites, and following it. The comments made me change my mind about canceling the story, so thank you to evryone who commented. You saved a lot of hearts from being broken. Enjoy~**_

Jack's Pov

I all of a sudden I jolted awake and looked around for Hiccup. He wasn't there and I noticed that wasn't in the cave I normally slept in then I felt something on my hips. I looked down and sighed relief. There was my Hic..I was relieved to see him. When I talked to him earlier I knew there was something about him. Something that made him different, but I'm worried. Hiccup doesn't know about my powers, he doesn't know that I'm a freak. It not normal for people to shoot snow and ice from their finger tips. I was so nervous, I was afraid of loosing him. I can't even imagine the hell I put him through. What if I'm not who we both think I am. I worry about that for Hiccup's sake.

It felt nice to be held by someone, the was one problem. It was too hot in the bed, in the room, even being next to Hiccup. I debated weather or not to use my powers or not. If I do it too much I could end up making a horrible blizzard and not like the ones from Dairy Queen. I made a small snow ball and laid back down putting it on my forehead. Hiccup snuggled close to me with his head on my chest. I smiled and put my arm around his waist, then I felt something hot and _really _hard. I looked down seeing **the** sexiest thing ever. There was a bulge between his legs and holy hell I died when I heard the moans and whimpers he would be made. It was so hard not to jump all over him and touch every single inch of him. I wish he would stop being so sexy..  
Out the of the blue Hiccup woke up and stared at me. "What?" I asked. He was blushing so deep it looked really weird but it so adorable at the same time. "J-Jack..don't stop.." he moaned. "What are you even talking about?" I was totally clueless. "Look a-at your ha-hand.." I looked at my had as I was told and realized I had been groping the shit out of him. With me being the cluts I am I fell of the bed slamming my head against the floor. "Aw man, Hic, I'm sorry I hadn't noticed till you said something, its the honest truth." he had sat up in the bed with his feet dangling over the side. I noticed his foot..it was gone basically. "Hiccup, what happened?" I asked. "Oh, my foot? I lost it in a car accident and I didn't like the kind that the showed me in some weird book. So I decided to make my own. Pretty neat, huh?" I nodded in agreement and saw that it was a somewhat simple contraption. Its hard to explain, its got a spring in it and it looked like it bounced when he walked. "Does it hurt?" He shook his head. "It get sore on occasion, but nothing too bad. It happened not long after I lost you.. Now get up and come back to bed." I nodded and crawled beside him.

xx

The next morning I woke up alone in bed looking for Hiccup seconds later someone came through the door of his room. "Jack, get up. We've got to get ready for school." I groaned at the statement. "I don't wanna go to school.." I pouted. I heard them walk to the bed. "If you don't get up you can't see Hiccup." I dashed out of bed and fixed my hair, then I heard the person laughing. "Well, that got you up. I'm going to have to use that more often." I turned around to yell at them but it was Hiccup making get up. "Hey, that's not cool, Hic.." I pouted. "Wait, we don't have school it's the fucking weekend." He smiled at me. "I know, I just wanted you up. Come on, you said we were going to hang out today." I followed happily. "Where are going?" He shrugged. "The woods okay with you?" "Sure." When were at the opening of the woods I took his hand holding it tightly. "Is this okay with you?" He leaned on my shoulder, so I took it as a yes. "So later.." I cleared my throat a bit. "You wanna watch a movie or something?"  
"A movie sounds nice. We should go around noon or something." We hadn't been paying attention to where we were going, but I didn't mind. We were at the lake. Weird.. "Yeah." Then BAM I hit the ground again landing with Hiccup under me. "Shit, Hiccup, why do you keep doing this to me?" he had a confused look on his face. "What is it? If you want me to change-" I cut him off. "No. I don't want you to change. Its just your so cute it was distracting.." I laid my head on his chest. "Don't ever want you to change, Hic..promise me you won't." I could feel him starring at me.

"Jack.."

"Promise!" I had know idea what came over me. I just really needed him to promise.

Hiccup made me sit on his lap it was weird. I prefer him sitting on _**my**_ lap. Anyway, he kissed my forehead and I slowly began to calm down.

"Good, now, come 're, you little shit.." I said leaning toward him.

"No problem.." he leaned as well until our lips met and I kissed the shit out of him again. When our kisses became this heated I have no control over anything I do. He was panting heavily. "Jack..Jack h-harder.." He was confusing me again, I looked down at my hand I was groping him again. I didn't hesitate to push harder, just a little. "Come here, Hic, you'll have your fun soon enough." He came as I commanded and I took him in to my arms in a bridal position. He whined and whimpered at the loss of my touch.

The cave I stayed in had a small mattress and some other stuff, but that doesn't matter all I thought about was Hiccup and his little problem. He had his arms around my neck and sat on the old mattress with Hic on my lap. I snickered when I felt his dick against my stomach. "I'm ready when you are." He told me. Hic didn't have to wait long for his 'treatment'. I slammed our lips together pinning him down on the mattress. He yelped in surprise and squirmed a bit. I was rough as I kissed him. I quickly ripped off his pants causing his boxers to be slightly crocked on his hips. Then my phone went off. "Damn it, Hic, I'm sorry. I'll be right back okay..and don't move till I get back. " he nodded. "Hurry.." I chuckled and walked outside to answer the phone. I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway. Its not the smartest thing to do, but I wasn't thinking cause my head was still a bit fuzzy from Hiccup's little problem..

"Hello?"

"This is Jack Frost, it not?" asked the person. I think they were Russian but I'm not sure. "Yeah, but how did you get my number?" "Why the man in the moon of course." the Russian responded.

"You hear him too? Who are you?"

"My name is North. I'm one of the guardians and that's why I'm contacting you. You are a guardian as well, Jack. We will be coming for you in a month so be sure to be ready. Good bye." I tried to stop North from hanging up, but I was too late. I walked over to one of the cave walls and slid down forgetting about Hiccup. Hiccup was going to hate me when he finds out..I have to tell him. After the movie I'll use the little money I have and take him out to eat then tell him. I can already tell its not going to be easy. I don't want to hurt him again..

I don't know how long I was out there, but all of a sudden all of my worries just disappeared. I looked in the direction of where I had felt something out of my shoulder. I was so glad to see Hiccup. Instantly my arms were around him, hugging him tightly. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong? Who called you?" I buried my face deep in his neck taking as much of his scent as I could. "Jack, for real what's wrong I was worried about you. You've been gone for a half an hour. I figured you left.." I chuckled and lifted my face a little. "Yeah and you call me an idiot. You know never leave you.." then I remembered what North said.

_You are a guardian as well, Jack. We will be coming for you in a month._

A month..one measly month to spend time with the person I love. One fucking month I'll be taken from him and I'll probably never see him again.. "Do you wanna go see that movie now?" Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but aren't you going to tell me what wrong? I-I mean if you want to that is.." "I'll tell you Hic, just not now. I'm still taking it in..I don't know what to do. But right now it doesn't matter. All I want to do now is hang out with you.." he smiled at my comment and hugged me back. He was so warm.. "Come on lets go to see that movie. Is there a certain one you want to see?" he nodded. "It's a bit girly, but I would like to see frozen.. If that's okay with you." "It's okay with me."

With that we started walking to the movies. It was colder than it was earlier and Hiccup forgot his coat. I took mine off and got behind him throwing it over his head. "There you go." he jumped in surprise and stared at me when I got it over his head. "Jack, you scared the heck out of me and what about you? Won't you get cold?" I shook my head. "Nope the cold never bothered me." The closer and closer we got the theater the less time I spent worrying about this North guy and what he told me. But what I don't under stand, what did he mean by 'we'? Are there more guardians? _No stop thinking about it. You need to spend as much time with Hiccup as you can._ I told myself..I hate the truth..

We walked inside the theater and I went to get the tickets while Hiccup went to get some food and stuff. We got back together at the door of the room where were suppose to watch our movie. I lead Hiccup to the farthest corner of the room and sat down pulling him on my lap. "J-jack, what are you thinking? We're in public?!" he whispered. "So, no one can see us. Its only a bunch of little kids and like three other teenagers. I highly doubt they're from school." I sat all the popcorn in the floor and pulled Hiccup closer to me. "Plus I never took care of you.." My voice was sly and mischievous. "N-not now..we're in public." "So, the only thing they would now is that you belong to me and I love you." then as the room became darker I leaned to kiss Hiccup and let my hands do whatever. Hiccup kissed back and let small moans escape his lips. Luckily no one sat near us. "Jack..Jack the movie's s-starting." I pouted playfully and let him be as he leaned against me to watch the movie.

A few hours later

I know what I have to do now. That Frozen movie was kind of like my life. It's like Elsa said 'Conceal it, don't feel it.' It may not have worked for her, but I'm sure I could do it. My power isn't out of control like her's, so I might be able to do it. I have to it's the only way I can stay with Hiccup.


	4. Chapter 4: What's next?

_**This is your wicked captain speaking and I wanted to appoigize to you all for the late update. This chapter will have a Pov for Hiccup and Jack. My brain is slowly getting writer's block and I would appreciate it if you could give me a very small idea to work with. I will be sure to thank those people. Change the song I told you to listen to as you read this. Change it to 'Angel with a shotgun' by the cab.**_

Hiccup's Pov  
After we watched Frozen Jack to me to dinner at this some what fancy restaurant. Jack said he had a job and it paid descent, but I didn't think it was this good. I told "Jack, I don't want you to spend all this money on me. I'm nothing special." He stopped walking and pulled me to hiss chest with his arms around my waist. "Don't say that. You shouldn't say that at all..your very special to me and...and I don't want to loss you, but I know it's coming.."  
"Jack, your not going to loss me. The gods have blessed me because they brought you back to me."

"But, Hic, you understand. I'm going to loss again and its only a matter of time till I do.

"Let's go home and eat there. That way we can talk a bit more privately." Jack nodded and let me go taking my hand gently.

"Okay." With that we started walking again.

"So do you have plans for Christmas break?" Jack asked. "No, my dad is on business trip and won't be back till the end of the month.. Why?" "I have nothing to do and I figured- wait your dad left you alone?! A week before Christmas?!" I nodded. "He doesn't leave that often so it doesn't bother me. What were you saying a second ago?"

"Oh, right. I figured we could spend Christmas break together." I couldn't help but smile. "I would really like that.." Jack smiled back and pulled me over to him. "I knew you'd say that.." he said happily. Then Jack's phone started ringing again. "Damn it..." he groaned. He answered it. "Can I call you back in like five minuets? Damn it, North...Okay, okay..I'll call you back." Jack closed his phone and let out an annoyed sigh. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "I'll tell you when we get home." The first time his phone rang I didn't think much about it, but now I'm a little scared. What if something happens to were I loss him again?

I quickly discarded the thought as I felt Jack's grip tighten around my waist, pulling me a bit closer. I could also feel him staring at me and his aura reeked with worry, concern, and passion? I wasn't too sure about it, but I snapped out of my thoughts when Jack kissed me back in reality. "You okay, Hic? You were talking to yourself and wouldn't snap out of it." I looked at him, noticing we were on the porch. "What are you talking about?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what he meant. "You were rambling on about a bunch of different stuff and you said my name a lot too. Look I know I've been gone a really long time and I know that you know there's something I'm not telling you, but I'm afraid of what it will bring because I have no idea what would! I don't want to put you through more hell! I've already caused you enough since I died! I-" I cut him off the same why I always did when he got like this. I just gave him a simple kiss with my arms around his neck.

We pulled back after several minutes. "That's a /really/ good way to tell me to shut up..thanks, Hiccup." Jack said breathlessly.

"Anytime..."

"Oh shit! I'm late! North is gonna kill me!"

Next thing I knew Jack had throw me onto the couch. "What the heck, Jack!?" I shouted with annoyance. There was no answer. I sat up my mind flooded with worry. Luckily I hadn't removed my coat or my shoes and I ran out the door. 'No, no, no, no, no! He can't be gone already! It's only been..' Then I realized I didn't even know how long he's been here.  
I didn't know at the time that I had been running in search of the guy I love. I found myself close to the lake and I saw Jack with a bunch of..people? When I saw Jack I wanted to run over to him so I could yell at him for freaking out and leaving me alone. That wasn't like him..but the people he was talking to seemed to be there on business.

"What the hell?! I can't just leave him here all by himself! If I'm supposed to protect the children of the world then I can't leave Hiccup! I lo-"  
The tall rabbit thing cut him off. "Watch it, mate. There's more to being a guardian than just-"

"No, you watch it, damn Easter kangaroo. That kid I was with is the best thing that happened to me and you expect me to throw him aside like a piece of trash?!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, calm down. Pitch is back but we don't know where he is or how he is bring nightmare. Man in Moon said Pitch no longer had a body." Said an old Russian man. Then some pictures appeared over a small gold sand man.

I started to back up slowly then there was a loud a snap. 'Oh no..' The group by the lake looked in my direction with weapons drawn. The sand man had had two whips, the 'Easter kangaroo' had boomerangs, the Russian had swords, then I noticed a girl with feathers and wings with her hands up along with little mini versions of her by her side, and Jack had his usual staff. 'When did he get that thing back?' I wondered.

Dark laughs began to fill the air around me and I fell to the ground with my nails sinking into my skull. My entire body began to shake and I heard screaming (unaware it was mine.) Luckily I was in the shadows so no one could see me. I heard rapid footsteps coming and then leaving me. "Hiccup!" It was Jack. He must have heard me. I couldn't tell where he was because my eyes were close and I was hyperventilating.

Jack's Pov

Oh shit, Hiccup's in trouble and I just left him there alone. I knew Pitch was back and I left Hiccup defenseless. The only reason I'm here is because this where Pitch gives the worst nightmares.

"Hiccup!" I took off toward his house where I left him, but when I got there he was gone. He must have left to look for me. Damn it, this is all North's fault. I heard Tooth calling me. "Jack, come quick! Baby Tooth found something!" I called the wind and it swept me off my feet taking me back to the woods. "Did you find Hiccup?" Tooth flew beside me and shook her head. "Black sand." I flew faster worried about him. I landed by some trees at the by the lake. Something moved and caught my eye. 'Hiccup!' I was a distance away from him, I was barely able to see him. Hiccup wasn't wearing black on our date.

My eyes widen. _That's sand!_

I ran over to him and notice the closer I got, the faster the shadows and sand would consume him. I shot a few beams of ice making sure not to hit Hiccup. I heard fearful screams and gasp of for air as Hiccup choked on sand, sobs. A few more shot and I was able to get enough sand off of Hiccup so I could grab him and get him somewhere safe.

Hiccup cried harder and held on to me tightly. The wind held us in one spot in the air. I sat on my staff with Hiccup on my lap, shaking him frantically. "Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up please!" I cried. He calmed down but he was still freaking out. His breathing was completely out of wack. So I did the same thing he did for me earlier. I kissed him and forced my tongue into his mouth. He responded to the kiss, barely kissing back. I pulled back and took in large amount of oxygen. He was much better than before.

I flew back to his house and laid him on his bed. "Jack, what we're you thinking you could have made this situation worse!" Yelled Bunnymud. "Shut up, Cottontail. I'm a guardian. This is what I'm suppose to do, isn't?" The kangaroo never responded. "All of you leave! I need to be alone for a few days. I need to look after Hic.." Four out of five them nodded. Bunnymud rolled his eyes and created a hole to go home. The other guardians used a snow globe to go to North's workshop.

I sat beside Hiccup on the bed taking his hand into my own. He mumbled and moved closer to me. I took his small body into my arms and laid down next to him.

Hours passed before Hiccup woke up. When I saw him sit up, I tackled him on the bed. "Hiccup!" I said happily, nuzzling into his neck.

"Jack? What happened to you earlier?! You said you were late for something, threw me on the couch, and didn't even tell me where you were going! Do you know how worried I was?!" Hiccup was so pissed. "I was freaking out! I thought you left me alone again! I can't handle being alone! I-" I slammed our lips together and messed with his jeans. "Shut up and sleep with me, Hic.." I told him. I felt Hiccup's body shutter under mine and slammed our lips together again.

"J-Jack..n-not until you tell me wh-what's going o-on.." He stuttered and pushed me off of him, but I just kept my hands on each side of his head.  
_Great. Day one of concealing my powers around Hiccup: crash and burn._

"What? Why?! I almost lost you, get the biggest boner when you woke up, and you want to know what happened back there?! You were being taken away from me by the king of nightmares. You were being consumed by black sand and shadows!"

"And what about you and all those people?!"

"Those are the Guardians! You know 'Protectors of the children of the world.' They can't be seen by people unless they're a believer! Me on the hand, I haven't been beloved in since Jamie died. After he died his friends stopped believing. That's why you can see me! I'm Jack Frost! Bringer of Winter, King of Mischief! Now if you don't mind I would like to spend time with you! I was afraid of losing you! If I didn't do what I did and get to you when I did Pitch would have taken you away to do who knows what!" I yelled.

Hiccup laid there in shock and it was so cute. His green eyes were filled with confusion, shock, and what I assumed to be lust. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you. I got a lot of my memories back when I talked to the others. I remembered why I was in town, who I really was before I became a guardian, and other stuff. That's everything you needed or wanted to know."

"Jack Frost, you worry too much. I know I'll be fine if your there with me." I smiled at him and gently kissed him. "So.." I rolled my hips against his. Hiccup got the hint and nodded slowly. I looked at him and the moon light revealed the blush on his cheeks.

"I love you, Hiccup.."

"I love you too, Jack.." Hic shoved me off of him and went to change, unknowingly at the time I was following him. he closed the door and I shoved him into it. i leaned forward and pushed my face intimately close to his, leaving only a few inches between us. I breathed, "Does this make you feel uncomfortable?"

"K-kinda...when did you get in h-here?"

"Why? I bet I've done a lot worse than this before, haven't I?"

"It's been years since we last did something serious..." He managed. "You seem a bit scared..afraid I'll I'll freeze you or something?"

"No...I'm afraid we'll end up doing something we shouldn't then you end up leaving me, never to be seen again."

"I won't let that happen, Hic, and you know that. How about for now I ask you to make out with me and we'll see what happens after."

I didn't know what to say...my head was foggy just for having him so close to me. "Okay..." He was so embarrassed. I grinned and narrowed the gap between us. He nervously watched me leaning closer at an agonizingly slow pace. "Then lets get to work.." I whispered before kissing him.  
3rd person

Their lips met with heavy force and Jack put all of his weight on Hiccup's small body. _He's so heavy, but it still feels good._ Hiccup thought. Their parted and Jack gave his usual smirk. "Hmm?" was all he said. Hiccup didn't say anything for awhile cause he was too embarrassed to, but he did say _something_. "Wow..." Hiccup leaned forward and slide his arms long Jack's sides, folding them under his shoulders. "Do it again.." Hiccup said looking down.  
Jack lifted his chin, causing the brunet's green eyes to look into Jack's blue ones. "Whatever my Hiccy wants." he said and their lips met again, gentle brushing against each other repeatedly. Jack felt something growing in his throat. It was like a craving, an undying thirst for something. Jack pulled Hiccup's mouth apart and dived in with his tongue. Their tongues met and tasted and sucked one another. Hiccup gently pushed him away. "Go to bed and I'll be there in five minuets."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five!"

"Deal." Hiccup giggled, kissing Jack's cheek. "What just happened?" Jack asked. Hiccup opened the door and pushed him out. "Your going to bed while I change." then he closed the door. Jack was beating on the door. "Hey, no fair! Hiccup! Hiccup, you can't make me go to bed like this!"  
Hiccup just rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. Then he got an idea. He opened the door and Jack ran inside, pinning Hiccup against the wall. "I thought you were going to change."

"I-I needed help."Hiccup said innocently. "Oh, I can help.."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup's Pov

Jack held my hand and we walked around the neighborhood. I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

_I wounder if he saw all my scars from cutting...he seems happier than usual so I so I'm pretty sure he didn't cause other wise he'd probably get mad at me._

Then I saw someone snapping their fingers in my face. "Hic? Hiccup?" Then they kissed me sweetly, which quickly caught my attention. "Huh?" I said. "What's the matter, Hic? You haven't said much since we left the house." asked Jack. "Nothing." Then something caught my eye. "What was that?" I asked. Jack turned around. "I didn't see anything." he said as I quietly walked over to a bush. I put my finger to my lips and shushed Jack, knowing he'd probably scare the creature.

I held out my hand and a small dark black muzzle came into view. _It must be a stray pup._ I thought. The pup sniffed my hand for awhile before cowarding back to the bushes. "Shh. It's okay. I won't hurt you." And as if the dog understood what I was saying, it slowly came out. It was a very small black Labrador pup with the cutest green eyes. He even looks like a pure breed. "Hey there, little guy." I said, continuing with a soft tone. I kept my hand out stretched and waited for the pup to trust me enough to give into my touch or allowed me to pet it. Strangely the pup did touch me. He put his nose in my hand and licked it. "Hey that tickles." I chuckled. The pup gave a small bark and put his front paws on my knee, standing on its hind legs.

"Wow, Hiccup. That little guys really likes you." Jack said kneeling beside me. I nodded, "Yeah and look he doesn't have teeth yet. Judging by his size I think might be a runt." I looked at the small pup. "You wanna come home with us, Toothless?" The pup spun around playfully. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" I chuckled "Toothless?" Jack asked. "Is that really what you going to name him?" I nodded. "It's perfect for him. Come on let's go to the pet store. I wanna get a collar and tags for him. Maybe a little bed and some food too." I said. I felt Toothless pawing at my leg. "Want me to carry you, boy?" the pup barked happily. "Okay, bud." I reached for the pup, who gladly snuggled into my coat. "I knew he was cold, but he must be freezing to death out here." Jack nodded. "Probably, come on let get to the pet store before it closes." I nodded then me, Jack and Toothless went to the pet store and spent the rest of the day there.

Once we were home and I had closed the door, I smiled softly. "Man, best date ever." I said. "Date?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I thought you knew that. Silly boy." I walked and kissed his cheek. "Oh. How's Toothless?" Jack asked, seating down the bags. I looked down to find a sleeping Toothless in my arms. "Poor little guy, we must of worn him out today." I chuckled softly. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Well, now I guess we are going to be his parents, huh, Hiccup?" I blushed a bit. "I guess so.." Jack turned my head and kissed me sweetly. "Well, Mommy Hiccup, we should put the little guy to bed."

"_Mommy_ Hiccup? Why do I have to be the mom?" I pouted. Jack kissed me again. "Because you're so kind and loving like a mommy." he said sweetly. "Fine. Come on let's take everything to my room, but leave the food. I'll take it to the kitchen." Jack nodded. "Alright, but _I'll_ take care of the food. Mommy's don't need to be lifting anything heavy like that." he laughed and I blushed, trying my best to hide it. "Jack." I pouted.

"Sorry, Hic. Come on let's get the little guy settled in his new home." I nodded in agreement and the two of us went upstairs to my room so we could set up all of Toothless' new belongings.

When we had the pup's bed laid out, I gently placed Toothless on it. "He's so adorable.." I whispered. Jack nodded. "Yeah, but not as cute as you, Hiccup." I blushed at Jacks comment. "Jack..." I pouted. Jack stood and held out his hand.. "Come on, lets go down stairs." I nodded and took Jack's hand. Then we quietly left the room.

For some reason Jack was taking me to the guest room. "Jack, what in the name of Thor are you doing?" When we inside he closed the and pinned me. "Just wanted a recap of last night, that's all. No harm in that, right?" he said, kissing down my neck. "J-Jack..."

_He's going to see!_

"Hiccup..come on one more time? Well for now that is." he laughed, pulling me toward the bed. "Fine..." _He's going to find out sooner or later._ I told myself. Jack's cold hands began to travel... "Hng..."

3rd Person

Jack smiled as Hiccup made his little noises. He let his eye wonder on Hiccup's now shirtless body. He rolled his thumb over Hiccup nipples. "Hng..." Hiccup moaned. Jack began to kiss all over the freckled chest. "Damn, Hic, your cuter now than before.." Jack said, laying his head on Hiccup's chest. Jack's hair tickled Hiccup's bare chest causing him to shutter and wiggle under the white hair teen. He softly laughed at the green eyed brunet and lifted his head, leaning close to gently kissed Hiccup on the lips.

Hiccup shuttered at the touch of Jack's ice cold hands passed the hem of his boxers, struggling to hold back his moans. He could feel his entire body heat up and a deep red blush on his cheeks. Hiccup's green eyes were clouded with the same amount of lust that was in his mind. Jack fiercely rolled his hips against Hiccup's, continuing the sweet kiss that had quickly heated. Hands tugging the Hiccup's pants down over his hips, leaving him only his boxers. Hiccup groaned when he felt Jack attack his neck. With horribly shaky hands, Hiccup gently pushed him back.

"What?" Hiccup collected him and just glared at Jack. Jack understood and looked down at himself, smirking. "Right." he laughed. Hiccup's cheeks flushed red when he saw Jack doing away with his clothes before him. Now the only article of clothing that was left was Hiccup's boxers. Continuing to smirk, Jack leaned down to the dark green boxer hem and gently began to kiss the skin above it. Hiccup easily rolled hips against Jack, revealing the his harden and warm erection that was ever so desperate for the cold touch of Jack's hands.

"Oh, gods-Jack.." He pouted slightly. "S..stop teasing..." Jack smiled at the brunet below him and licked up his stomach. "No," he said. "I'm just getting started." He kissed his back down and took the boxer hem in his teeth causing Hiccup to squirm a little. "Ah.."

Jack smiled even more and pulled them down until 'lil Hiccup was revealed. "Bingo." With left hand on one of Hiccup's head the other traveled to grip the younger male. As soon as Hiccup felt the cold he instantly reacted by slightly thrusting into the winter spirits hand. "Someone's excited." he cooed in the younger teen's ear. "S-shut up...i-it's..your fault... You're the one that w-wanted the 'recap.'" Hiccup said. He wanted Jack just as much as Jack wanted him, but he wouldn't let Jack know that. It's be too embarrassing.

"Aww, come on, Hic. We both need it, but maybe you need it a bit more than me. Now shut up and no more talking." Jack countered, slowly stroking him. All the air from Hiccup's lungs was quickly stripped away. Once again Hiccup was just barely thrusting into his hands. It was just too much, he couldn't just _lay there_. Hiccup was craving now Jack's member not only inside his ass, but he wanted to taste his skin, since he was too scared last time. He decided it was either now or never, so he tackled Jack and crawled over attacking Jack's own harden member, instanly taking the entire thing into his mouth. Jack was warm. He wasn't hot like Hiccup, but just so _warm._ It reminded him of the too of them cuddling in the cave by the lake.

Jack was surprised by Hiccup's actions. He groaned in pleasure as his little viking moaned and hummed around the dying erection. "God, H-Hiccup... w-what the hell's gotten into you..?" he chuckled breathlessly. With one final lick and a pop Hiccup came close to Jack's face. "W-well, I-I can tell you what hasn't.." he panted, just as breathless. He knotted his fingers in Jack's snow white hair and the two began to suck face and frenching it up like the night would never end. The two teens traded saliva as the access rolled down the side of their mouths. "J-Jack...please I-" Hiccup was cut off by a sweet kiss by his lover. "Shh. I said no talking," he said, laying Hiccup on his back and held three fingers to his lips. "Suck." Hiccup didn't have to be told twice before he gladly took the digits into his mouth.

He licked all and each one together or individually until Jack took them back.

"Hiccup, I want you to promise me something." he said with a bit of seriousness in his voice. It wasn't much, but enough to show Hiccup he meant business. The green eyed boy looked at Jack. "W-what?" he asked, when the fingers were removed."Promise me that you'll never leave.. even if something was to go wrong with your dad or something. I want to run away with you, I want you by my side and I want to protect you from anything that may come our way. Just don't leave, Hiccup.."

Hiccup softly smiled at Jack gently bonked his head with his own. "Good way to ruin the moment and you shouldn't have to ask me something you know I'll do." Jack smiled in return and put his hand on Hiccup's cheek, stroking it with his thumb causing Hiccup to laugh. "Gross.. now I have spit on my cheek." Jack chuckled and kissed the smaller boy sweetly, pushing a slicked finger inside the him. Hiccup flinched wiggling slightly. "You alright, Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded.

Jack kissed Hiccup as he started to move the finger in and out of him. The smaller boy moaned, nails leaving painful scratches down Jack's back as another finger was added. After Hiccup was used to only two for awhile Jack added the third and kept going for about another five or ten minuets. Once happy with his work, Jack sat on the bed (dick completely exposed with wide open legs.) "Suck." he ordered.

"Of course." Then Hiccup happily suckled on his winter flavored 'lollipop' until Jack couldn't take it anymore and the knot on his dick looked like it was too big to fit. Jack hovered over Hiccup again and locked fingers with him. "I love you." he said, kissing the boy's forehead as he slowly entered him. Hiccup whimpered in pain felt Jack hold perfectly still inside of him until the little Viking gave Jack a nod, telling him to move. He sped up at the small boy's command until the both came tiredly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ello children. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated anything since last year or something. But I have gone back to public school and have no time anymore. I've started using Wattpad because it's more convenient for me. I will be republishing these stories. I will have my link in my bio here on fanfiction and if you're willing to create an account and follow me I will be very appreciative. Thank you all for waiting and being patient. More than likely I have everything edited and over all my creations will be a better fanfictional experience. Love you all.


End file.
